Cazanna Lazuli
Cazanna(VLF046) was born on November 2, 1999 in the Lazuli. Her mother was Ziziphus, the dominant female of the Lazuli at that time, and her father was Belgarion, who was the dominate male. Her litter-mates were Buto, Couger, Halsam, Hathor and Horus. When they were a year of age her brothers started to rove and Cazanna and her sister started to be evicted by their mother. It wasn't long before Cazanna and her sister Halsam were the oldest females under their mother. In late 2000, her mother died and Halsam took female dominance. However, Haslam led for a very short time when Cazanna overthrew her sister taking the dominant position. Then, in late 2001, Vivian rovers joined the Lazuli group. Cazanna evicted Haslam, the former dominant female and another female. They then teamed up with Elveera males to form the Tottenham Mob. One of the immigrant Vivian males, Basil, took male dominance next to Cazanna. They were dominant for two years before Basil died of disease. JD took over as dominant male of the Lazuli before he left to form the PQ mob and Starsky. J. Alfred Prufruck probably took over after him. Cazanna stayed dominant for two more years, and mated with Yossarian, one of the roving males that hung around Lazuli. She also mated with Grog but there's no information on any pups, probably she aborted or lost the litter. All of her litters were fathered by Basil except her last. Cazanna gave birth to her last litter fathered by Yossarian, Gin and Tonic. Cazanna lived on before dying of teberculosis herself. She had led the Lazuli for nearly five years and had become a sucessful mother and a legendary leader. Her daughter Aretha took dominant female after her. Her Daughter Diana is now dominant female of the Jaxx Mob. Meerkat Manor Cazanna was featured on Meerkat Manor as Cazanna the dominant female of the Lazuli, who lost her partner Big Si (Basil). JD took over dominance after his father's death. Bubble and Squeak were the last pups fathered by Big Si. She also mated with Yossarian and gave birth to Gin and Tonic though in Meerkat Manor it was said they were Pancake's pups but in reality they were Cazanna's. Dominant Children Cazanna had many litters but only a few of her children became dominance in other groups. One of her first pups Osprey became the dominant male in the Drie Doring. Her son JD became the dominant male of the Lazuli after Basil died and the dominant male of the PQ from leaving to take dominance in the famous Starsky. Her son Padloper becacem the dominant male beside Cazanna after JD left but soon disappeared. Her son Gin was seen as the dominant male of a wild group a not long after he had left the Lazuli. Her daughters didn't fair so well unlike her sons. Only Aretha became the dominant female after Cazanna and one of her last daughters Diana became the dominant female of the JaXX. As of today only Diana is still the dominant female and the last fo Cazanna's children still alive in the KMP. Link Lazuli Mob Basil Vivian Category:Lazuli meerkats Category:Dominate meerkats Category:Dominant Females Category:Deceased meerkats